


洄游

by xyzantler



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Cliff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzantler/pseuds/xyzantler
Summary: Sam在冥滩里遇到了他的布桥婴，和那个婴儿的父亲。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Kudos: 32





	洄游

他找到他，在烟火四起的战场中央。  
Sam早就知道自己会被逮住，他已经经历过一次这个，开若尔飓风和剧烈的网络波动，几乎能够影响尚且存活的一切生物。他之前被吸入过一次战场，他认识那个破碎的父亲和战士。  
“我的儿子…”那个和子弹纷飞、炮弹轰鸣、士兵被击飞双臂的痛苦哀嚎混在一起的低语声明晰起来，像一块藏在黑暗里的巨大的蜘蛛网，在微风吹拂下反射出些微银光。  
Sam朝那个声音举起枪。他从来没有用过真枪，虚爆后的世界不存在死亡，开若尔列印机在打印橡皮子弹时还会播唱一段“友谊地久天长”。在跨越山河的日常里他手里的电击枪作为武器，弹芯只是一块列印金属蓄电池。  
他朝那个士兵举起枪，扣下扳机。那可是一把实实在在的M16步枪，美国制造，枪身上印着数字编号，来自这块承受不起死亡的大陆，和修造那些电导马路、汽车用同样的金属。  
三个骷髅士兵的头盔应声飞进灰烬中，那几颗骷髅脑袋骨碌骨碌地滚到他脚下，没有倒下去的身躯还在奔跑。Sam擦了一把糊到眼前的融合汗水和火药的污渍，敲了敲小路的婴儿舱。那上面已经沾上了鲜血，小小婴儿的脸有些看不太清。他呢喃了一些安抚的话，举起枪，按下身子往这座废墟城市的中心走过去。  
Cliff终于出现在这个小广场的正中间，朝他快速扑来。如果没有这些子弹和火，那里原本应该是一座漂亮的小教堂。他的黑色联结带紧紧地伸长抓住他，把满地的火和烟引到他身上。Sam扔出一颗烟雾弹，举起枪对准Cliff的胸口，他扣下扳机，那颗子弹穿透Cliff的胸膛烧灼出一个五点六毫米的带着火星的穿透孔洞。那个世界里的声音陡然大了起来，“你想杀了我，”男人女人的哭号撕扯着Sam的耳膜，“你不知道我们从来就不曾活着。”  
士兵抓住他的胸带，一把扯断那支不应存在的步枪，又任由Sam的拳头打在他的身上。Sam感觉到那四根联结带正在把他越缠越紧，从他的脚到他的腰，像黑色的藤蔓。它们推掉了Sam背上的货物箱子，铁盒掉在砖头地面上发出骇人的碎裂声响。在不知道是对方的手还是那些联结带缠绕上他的脖子时，Sam松开抓握出拳的手，摸到身上的手枪朝他的对手开了最后一枪。那一枪应该正中了心脏或者哪个重要器官，总之那人吃痛后退了几步，缠绕的黑色绳带松开，让Sam得以在窒息前喘上最后一口气。  
那个人站在几米开外，站在那个小教堂的、断裂的尖顶下。Sam嗡嗡作响的脑袋好不容易反应过来，这时候他才从尖锐的耳鸣中分辨出胸前婴儿的哭声。  
Cliff盯着那个小婴儿。“他在害怕，”这下他倒是没有了刚才那个弑敌的锐气，他从手里幻化出一根烟，在这子弹纷飞的战场中央，在破碎的躯体和破裂的灵魂尖叫声中端端地吸了一口。  
“你习惯这种环境，我们没有。”Sam戒备地看了对方一眼，四下找寻着出去的通路。生死临界的气氛太过紧张，小路哭得很着急，他应该把他取下来轻轻摇晃，再给他吹个口哨。他喜欢圣诞欢歌。  
“你知道，他的母亲还没有给他取名字。”Cliff还在抽烟。他没有看这个充满戒备的快递员，他也没有管他身后那些轰隆作响的战壕。手枪已经没有子弹，Sam不安地回忆口袋里还剩下的那一把电击枪有没有办法让他们脱离危机，他护着小路的睡眠舱缓慢地后退。

“他爱你，他当然爱你。从你把他的脐带连接进你自己的身体，他就再也不会记得我。他只会记得你，Sam。”  
他踩到一块黏腻的触手，或者某个动物的看不出形状的肢体部分。整个战火纷飞的城市在一瞬间沉寂了下来，在那个瞬间这个世界只有那男人把手里的烟投进空中，那卷烟炸开一丝漂亮的火花，灰烬把天空遮挡得像夜晚，那朵火花和子弹出膛的火光就像这地表黑夜的死亡星光。  
Sam被一个巨大的力量压制住，像是整个冥滩突然苏醒过来要把他吞吃入腹。一股从心底翻涌而上的恐慌把他压跪在地上，他被死去的灵魂爬满全身的时候也有过这种感觉，纯粹的、巨大的恨意。他的喉咙里翻滚出血的腥味，那些激荡的血涌上脑门像子弹刮过脸颊烧出热风和灼伤。“我不想要伤害你，”他艰难地吐出一句看起来像求饶的话，“我们不属于你的冥滩。”  
城市在他匍匐的四肢下颠覆，Cliff走近，抓住他的肩带，撕裂他的背包。Sam在颠倒摇晃的废墟里艰难地想要保持平衡，他把那块撕裂的背包往前扯脱，抡到那个士兵身上，那背包连接着他身体的导管和一串血袋在半空中悉数断开，被虚无的子弹或碎片划破，血浆浇在Sam的身上、在Cliff撕掉他胶制风衣的动作中。  
“他爱你，他需要你。你那么稳定，他们把你改造得如此契合，你甚至不会产生一点排异。”Cliff的手现在停在Sam裸露的背部，那衣服现在堆在他的前半身，勉强遮住和小路连接的生物稳定器和母体脐带。Sam的脑子里还有小路的哭声，砖石地面仍在震动和旋转，那些房屋碎得更厉害，砖石颗粒和木头碎片淅淅沥沥地掉落在他身上。他感觉到那只粗糙的手掌贴在他的背上，还有烟灰中的信息素。Sam很久没有闻到过那样浓郁的信息素，他很传统，电子档案里存在的仍是虚爆很久以前的知识，那些古老的文学作品，通常那只出现在“爱”这样的陌生字眼后。他一直恐惧被触碰，他甚至没有触碰到他自己的孩子。‘它死在虚爆中，和你的配偶一起，我很抱歉。’他记得当时还有人，有人这么对他说。当然没有人真的感到抱歉，他的孩子的死亡带走了半座城市，他的孩子给他带来无尽的痛苦。他的皮肤在那个手掌底下颤抖。  
触碰带来痛苦。  
Cliff冰冷的手划破其他的衣料，往下已经能看见同样满是瘀伤的腰。他把他按在教堂雕花的石墙上，沾满鲜血的额头靠在石雕的玛利亚上。那个男人紧闭着眼，五官皱缩在一起，Cliff知道他正沉浸在巨大的痛苦之中，他对此感到非常满意。他的冥滩是战场，那些子弹和炮击永远不会停歇，永远是灰烬遮盖的黑夜。他的世界只有枪炮和怒火，还有满地的尸块和肢体。  
当然，当然。他有过爱，他也唱过圣诞颂歌，他有一个住在婴儿舱里的小男孩，他与伴侣最后的牵绊。他对他说过话，  
“你会看到大海、看到真正的月亮，这个世界都会是你的。”  
但是他的妻子已经消失在这个破碎的冥滩里，被无尽的炮火撕碎啦。他不记得有没有好好地说再见。现在他的孩子找到了另一个母体连接，在那个快递员走进冥滩的时候他就听见了他在叫他的名字，路。  
Cliff扯掉他的裤子，强势地把自己推进那个沾着鲜血、淤青的温暖的臀肉中间的洞口里。  
那个快递员把头仰得很高，他的腿在身下打颤。那是纯粹的、撕裂的痛苦，Cliff觉得他应该叫出声来但那个人没有。他一只手扶在墙上，把那羊圈里的小耶稣都抹上了血，另一只手护着黑下去的育婴舱，那个小罐子现在失去了肩带的保护，只能靠着扶握才不会跌在地上。  
Cliff当然知道他不会让他的宝贝儿子掉在地上。那个小东西现在正连在他的肚子里，连进那个小小的改造过的器官里。由此，Cliff从干涩和推拒的肉穴中抽出他自己，又肆无忌惮地掰开那两瓣臀肉重新陷入其中。这次那个快递员细细地呜咽了一声，他似乎咬住了他自己的嘴巴，那个小小声音仅仅飘荡出来一点点。  
Cliff抓住了他的腰，把那具温暖的躯体收拢进自己满是火药灰烬的怀抱里。那个快递员很快变得软滑湿润，当然拜性别所赐他的身体能够承受这个，他的身体理应还能承受更多。Cliff掐住对方，把他带离那面白墙。  
现在他看见了，Sam看见了，他的手臂无处可放只好紧紧捧着那个婴儿舱，他看见漫天乌黑烟幕中划过流动的星星，掉在他视野中，人和人飞起来，在空中碎裂开，又被其他飞舞的星星和尘土遮住。无边的痛苦攀着他的脚爬上他的腰，从那处敞开钻进他的身体。他在推进和抽扯中爆发出一声咆哮，湮没在千万句哀号中。  
那个雇佣兵察觉到身前的躯体正徘徊在崩溃边缘，他放缓了抽动的速度，四根黑色的连接带钻进笼着对方前身的胶皮外套里。Cliff掀开那块遮盖住对方后颈的电子帽，对着那块破损的皮肤轻轻抚摩。那可怜的普通人立刻承受不住这样的刺激，他前面的裤子开始变得潮湿，那个改造后萎缩的腺体也溢出了一点点信息素的味道。那具躯体开始下意识地迎合起身后的动作，在泥泞的抽插中前后摇晃，尽管他本人仍保持着闭眼握拳的紧绷姿态。  
“签署那协议之前，你知道他们会对你的身体做什么吗？”  
Cliff感觉到对方后穴已经开始淌出黏腻的体液。除了冥滩的控制，那一点信息素的压制和刺激就叫这个母体几近崩溃，让他甚至生出一点对他的怜悯。他触摸着对方因为过重的货物和恶劣环境造成的、背部的硬块和淤青，还有那些死去的掌印。那个身体在他身下缓慢地摆动，绳带头感觉到对方紧绷的阴茎渴望更多触碰。在这样混乱的、可怖的思维和肉体的痛苦和享受中，他仍紧紧把婴儿舱贴在他的小腹上。  
他几乎是完美的。Cliff想起一切结束时那群人对他说的他的伴侣的安置事宜。她仍然会是你儿子的母亲，当然。没有人会因为死亡断裂的连接而怪罪他人，哦，她仍是你忠诚的伴侣。  
他几乎是完美的，他有那么健康的体魄，他怀抱着愧疚因此不会有怨言。他们会改造他的身体，把他承载过胚胎的子宫接上人工脐带，让他连接其他人的儿子。他当然会将他们视如己出。  
那一点触碰带来的痛苦相比之下不值一提。  
Sam几乎感觉不到其他事情，除了那根在他体内抽动的阴茎，他很久以前有过这样的体验但他不愿回忆。抽插开始带来快感，他又咽下一口涌到喉头的液体，在绳带粗鲁的挤弄和按压中他狠狠地喷溅出来，整个躯体不受控制地抽动起来，紧紧夹住了体内那个律动的家伙。他觉得自己快要被某些东西淹没，像是从冥滩海底洄游上来的鱼从他的喉头涌出填满他的脑子。那个雇佣兵似乎感受到了这一切，他掐住Sam的脖子，把他按在地上。现在他的脸终于埋进鲜血和泥土里了，他抬起眼睛，能看到瓦砾和碎片，一双断腿在视线前方。沙子在脸上硌出细碎的划痕。  
Sam在那个瞬间睁大了双眼，他意识到某些事情将要发生，便狠命地挣扎起来，“不，不，”他慌乱地大喊，一只手往他的臀后的躯体狠狠推去，那个人把他掐得更紧，几乎要把他按进地里。Sam真正地怒吼起来，他在地上到处摸索砖头硬物往他身后砸，石块刺破他的裤腿布料在膝盖上留下拖拽的拉伤。他抓住其中一根黑色绳带狠狠地拉扯，但是那个士兵像是没有感觉一样摁住他——

Sam看见了月亮，一头漂亮的座头鲸跳进月光里，它在他眼前的夜色废墟的高空中划出一条流畅的弧线，尾巴沾着黑色的血液或者海水。那个士兵凶狠地插入他被改造过的用于繁衍的器官里，他在他体内膨胀成结。下弦月的月尖划破了鲸鱼的肚腹，它在夜空中翻转，温热的肠子沿着豁口淌出来，热气把那一点月光遮得迷蒙。那些鱼蟹从烂掉的肚腹里和胃肠一同涌出，划过夜空坠落下来，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在他面前的血泊里。


End file.
